


[Podfic] Albania Seein' You

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), blackglass, elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), LittleRedRobinHood, luvtheheaven (VioletEmerald), Shmaylor, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Better Off Ted
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Humor, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEmerald/pseuds/luvtheheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: “It’s just a little fugitive situation, that’s all. A few run-ins with the Education Minister of Albania, a couple martinis, a gun or three, and then boom, you’re on the run for two years until you can escape to America and run a company—you know how it is.”Or, the one where Veronica needs to date and marry Ted to stay in the country, and he agrees out of friendship, but then feelings happen and it's complicated.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Ted Crisp/Veronica Palmer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020





	[Podfic] Albania Seein' You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Albania Seein' You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028405) by [red_b_rackham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham). 



  
_cover art by[Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Albania%20Seein'%20You.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Albania Seein' You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028405)

 **Written by:** [red_b_rackham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham)

 **Audio Editing by:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

 **Performed by:** [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice), [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [elaineofshalott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott), [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb), [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood), [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven), [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor), & [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

 **Length:** 25 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Albania%20Seein'%20You.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Albania%20Seein'%20You.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
